Angel Wings
by PallaPlease
Summary: Kurtty fanfic that has a few 'errors' of the kind involving d'oh!  But it's harmless and fluff-inducing fun.  [Complete]


Angel Wings  
  
Love doesn't make the world go round-it just makes you so dizzy it looks like it.  
~quote from "The Little Book of Love"  
  
Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.  
~Oh, puh-lease. Like you don't know. But in case you DON'T, it's from "It's A Wonderful Life."  
  
AN: S'okay, Icy, s'okay. However, if you know where I can get a Chibi-Kitty to keep poor Chibi-Kurt company, you can borrow him for a wee bit! (Oh, poo! Did I say 'wee bit?' I can't believe I said *wee* bit.) Read Peregrine's story "Phobia," Icy's fic "Rumors," Solitaire's fic "Eine Romanze fur Nightcrawler," and…um…did I forget anyone? No? Good. This is a Kurt/Kitty Christmas fic (with a hint of Rogue/Scott).   
  
  
"Kurt, a little help over here!" Kitty wailed, trying to maintain balance as her enormous pile of burdensome packages leaned dangerously to one side. "KURT!!!" she shrieked, falling backwards with a 'fwoof,' her red dress splaying across her legs as she fell to the floor. A moment later, there was BAMF followed by a tell-tale stench of sulfur. "Ja, Kitty?"  
  
Groaning, Kitty shoved a large green-wrapped box off her chest, glaring evilly at him. "What? I'm here!" he protested weakly. "Too late, you moron," she snapped and instantly regretted it at his sorrowful expression.   
  
"Kurt…I didn't mean it…"   
  
His lower lip trembled.  
  
"…I'm sorry…."  
  
In mere seconds, a 100-watt smile exploded onto his face. "Good! Who're the gifts for?"  
  
Blinking, Kitty responded intelligently. "Uh…"  
  
Before she could stop him, Kurt had turned his head sideways, holding a tag in one hand. "For: Scott," he read out loud and Kitty felt her cheeks redden. "give me that," she snapped peevishly, slapping his furry hand. Yelping, he stuck his two fingers and thumb into his mouth, glaring at her. He tried to say 'that hurt,' but since his hand was hindering any vocal processes, it came out as "wa her" instead.   
  
Sniffing snobbily, Kitty bent over to pick up her spilled parcels, unknowingly giving Kurt a nice side view of her body. After a few minutes of total silence passed, Kitty, slightly alarmed at the fact that Kurt was being completely silent, turned to see him staring blank-eyed at…oh. Turning beet-red, she dropped what she had gathered and stood up straight, anger blazing in her face.   
  
Kurt, sensing something bad was about to befall his person, began edging away.   
  
"Y-you," she sputtered, "are a-a-a-a disgusting demon!"  
  
He flinched, the words stinging him deeply.   
  
"Even with-with ANGEL WINGS YOU'D BE THE SAME!" she snarled, pent-up fury from months of teasing at school and rejection from Scott burning her words.  
  
Kitty didn't realize what she had said until Kurt quietly teleported away, the harsh words ripping at his heart.  
  
  
  
Sitting alone in his room, Kurt stared blankly at the wall, fingering a fuzzy blue sweater he'd gotten as an early Christmas gift from Jean.   
  
"I made it, Kurt, so now you'll be extra-cute to the other girls at school!"  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Jean had a sewing machine, right?  
  
Excitedly, he sat up straight, an idea forming rapidly in his head.  
  
Where had he put that new pair of white socks? If he could convince Jean to sacrifice a gold ring and beg Ororo for some wire…ask Logan for gold spray paint….  
  
A grin formed on his face.  
  
He'd have to get the plans done fast…only two days to Christmas…  
  
Zipping her needle with practiced ease through the cloth, Jean hummed absently, closing the hole quickly. Shaking it to make sure the stuffing was evenly distributed, she fitted the stuffed-toy with revamped boy-doll's clothes. Cocking her head at an angle, she eyed it critically before her mouth spread into a smile.   
  
Turning, she tossed it to the waiting Kurt. "It's done, Kurt. I hope she likes it!"   
  
Kurt looked at the small object, then glanced back up at her. "So do I."  
  
  
  
The Christmas tree radiated with a gentle rainbow-glow. Xavier smiled from where he sat in the shadows, carefully awaiting the arrival of one of his students. A tiny flash of light and smoke, followed by the always-ensuing smell of brimstone, marked Kurt's appearance. Though he knew the reason Kurt was up at eleven on Christmas Eve, Xavier couldn't help but wonder at how far Kurt would go to make Kitty smile.  
  
Of course, Xavier had never fallen in love, only crushes.  
  
So he let the boy place a small, clumsily wrapped gift underneath the tree beside Kitty's other gifts.  
  
  
  
Kitty tore through her presents, hugging the red sweater Scott had given her. Jewelry boxes and stuffed animals (the majority cats) littered the area, and a tiny Abyssinian Blue* stalked her hair, let out of its confining ponytail for once. The hum of chatter marked by the occasional cry of surprised glee murmured in the background.   
  
She looked over her shoulder at her closest friends. Logan and Ororo were busy talking, both too enveloped in their own conversation to notice the mountainous pile of presents looming at their feet. Scott was, for once, not paying any attention to Jean, instead gently unwrapping a small box marked from Rogue with what looked like a dreamy smile. Jean and Kurt were happily ripping paper off their own gifts, commenting loudly and happily about their presents. Evan and Xavier seemed to be engulfed in a conversation about whether it was morally correct to telepathically find out what one's gifts were to be.  
  
Kitty smiled softly. A tiny 'mew' nudged her back to reality and she peered down at her teeny blue kitten. The small feline held a poorly-wrapped present in his mouth and his tail was, oddly, wagging. Gently prying his little mouth off the present, she pulled the wrapping paper off patiently.   
  
She felt a lump rise in her throat. In her hands was a tiny Nightcrawler doll, two terry-cloth wings sprouting from its back, a wire-supported halo above the blue head.  
  
"Angel wings," she whispered, half out-loud.  
  
"Hey, look who's under mistletoe!" Evan suddenly shouted and Kitty leaned her head back.   
  
Oh, no….  
  
"Hey, elf, kiss 'er!" Logan semi-hollered before Ororo pulled on a strand of his blue-gray hair impatiently.  
  
Kitty sighed, smiling. What a day.  
  
*Abyssinian Blue-a type of shorthair cat (the broad term for its general genre [?] is Abyssinian) with a bluish tinge to gray fur, the underbelly is white; I believe they can be quiet or frisky, depending on their mood (but nowhere near like Siamese…I'm obsessed with cats, OKAY?! I love cats…ever since I was a little kid…ie, since I was two an' my Aunt Vikki gave me a book about every known domestic cat [as in, PROFESSIONAL information…and I've memorized the bloody 200+ page thing…] three years ago…) So, ja! 


End file.
